The present invention relates to a press section of a paper machine for the dewatering of a web of paper and particularly to a press section with four press nips, or even more.
In the press section shown in Voith Prospectus No. p2813, "Schongau PM 7", page 10, four press nips are shown. The first press nip represents a twin-felt press nip. It is followed by three further single-felt press nips, which are also formed by conventional press rolls. Although this paper machine has proven successful, one disadvantage is that heavy papers and cardboard or board material cannot be produced with this press section because the water removal capacity of the four press nips is not sufficient.